dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Grace Choi
Grace Choi is a seven-foot-tall metahuman daughter of an Amazon of the Bana-Mighdall tribe. Of Asian decent, Grace is not very forthcoming on her past and rumors abound that she was part of a government experiment in China, while others claim that she was the illegitimate child of other metahumans. While several of these rumors are due to Grace's own penchant for telling tall tales, what is known for sure is that she is a strong-willed, independent woman with street smarts that match her metahuman strength as a current member of the black-ops hero team, the Outsiders. Background Born to an Amazon of the Bana-Mighdall tribe, Grace was abandoned as a baby and became enlisted within the foster care system. After cycling through various abusive households Grace ran away from her then-current foster home when she was nine only to be abducted by a prostitution ring months later that exploited runaway children as its "merchandise". Three years later, upon reaching puberty, Grace's metahuman strength developed and she used it to escape her slavers and spent the next several years living independently where she discovered that she had a knack for using her fists; and that, in addition to her nigh invulnerability, super strength and fast regeneration, enabled her to find various employments where she could fight for sport or money; including joining some variously unspecified heroic vigilante groups. Eventually becoming a bouncer for a metahuman nightclub named Chaney's in Metropolis, Arsenal, an old acquaintance of hers, recruited her for his new Outsiders team in New York after he explained that they would pay her three times as much as her bouncer job. While her loud, unapologetic and sexual attitude earned her a reputation as a bitch in the team, her strength and loyalty to the mission made her the team's fundamental "muscle" or "Tank". However, when she discovered a group of child sex slaves that had the same branding she had received from when she was kidnapped and abused, she went on a personal vendetta to track down and destroy the prostitution ring; dragging the Outsiders into her pursuit of the ringleader. After tracking the leader, a man named "Tanner", down and saving Arsenal's daughter after she was captured by the ring as a warning to back off, Grace found herself unable to kill him and left him to be captured by the police. Remaining with the Outsider team, Grace continues to work under the group's newly reinstated leader, the Batman, after successfully undergoing a trial mission which involved working alongside Wonder Woman in retrieving an unexploded Amazonian bomb left over from the Amazon Nation's attack on Washington D.C.. Involvement *While Grace Choi has yet to appear in DC Universe Online, concept art of her does exist for the game. Trivia *Grace first appeared in Outsiders #1 (August 2003) *Over the years, Grace has developed a long list of ex-lovers. Amongst them is Green Arrow, Plastic Man and Arsenal. Grace is currently in a relationship with Thunder (aka Anissa Pierce); the eldest daughter of Jefferson Pierce (aka Black Lightning). * Grace's tattoos are styled in the Pacific style, with a circular sun design around her navel. The tattoos on her back only partially hide the branding scar on her lower back of three inverted triangles, which was put there during her time in Tanner's child prostitution ring as a way to signify her as his property. She also wears purple contact lenses over her normally brown eyes and has dyed her raven black hair auburn. *Following the revelation that Grace's birth parent was an Amazon of Bana-Mighdall, Wonder Woman accompanied her during a tryout mission for Batman's newest Outsiders team and revealed that she considers Grace family; comparing their relations similar to that of being "first cousins". *Chaney's is a nightclub located in the underbelly of Metropolis where metahumans, extra-terrestrials, mutants, advanced humanoids and other beings of both moralities mix. Lauded as the most popular metahuman club in North America, while not a haven or sanctuary, the club is able to operate as such due to five rules (No Fighting, No Powers, No Fighting, No Costumes, No Fighting) which are heavily enforced by its security "bouncers". Gallery File:dc_universe_online_conceptart_VP3dr.jpg External links * Wikipedia * Grace Choi DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Iconic powers Category:Magic Category:Amazons of Themyscira Category:Outsiders